Black GorillaMask
Black GorillaMask is the younger brother of Silver GorillaMask, and one of VixenMask's bodyguards, as well as an associate to the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, used by Potato. Personality Somewhat dim-witted, Black GorillaMask lets his older brother do the talking, while he is the one dealing the punches, even then, he proves to be somewhat smart, actually having studied the law system meticulously to use as many loopholes as possible. He's blindly loyal to his employer, and is willing to risk a limb and a leg, and then some, in order to keep her, and the Brotherhood, safe, and he heavily believes on family values, believing his older brother to be a force to be reckoned with, and often reminiscing of his late parents. History Backstory Black GorillaMask was born in Chicago, Illinois, 2 years after his older brother, ever since, he had an amount of strength no infant Nocturne had displayed to that point, which lead to him always being a fan of sports, especially those that allowed him to go up and personal with his opponent, he pursued a semi-succesful boxing career, where he first met VixenMask, he allowed her to become his manager, and the rest was history. Moving to Nevada, after this exchange, he learned his employer had a casino, and that his older brother had agreed to work as a bodyguard there, so he, wholeheartedly, asked to work with his older brother, VixenMask agreed, and even raised their pay. Debut: Las Vegas Death Trap! VixenMask agreed to work for CobraMask, and allow her casino to become a trap for the Flamingo Squadron, having gotten the legendary RainbowMask to play, and getting him brainwashed, Black GorillaMask was there to mantain everything safe, even if he was extremely clueless about what he was meant to say. As the plan unfolded, he and Silver stayed behind, in order to set up a trap, alongside PeucoMask and DoradoMask, in pure A-Team fashion, however, the plan fell apart due to the duo having to assist an urgent situation, leaving Peuco and Dorado to fight back, when they returned, RainbowMask had broken free of the trance, and Vixen called it quits, he agreed simply due to loyalty, stating he was capable of taking them all down Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Being a former boxer, he's developed strenght on his arms, to the point he's capable of delivering painful uppercuts. ** '''Shadow Knuckles: '''Black GorillaMask's capable of manifesting a set of brass knuckles on his hands, to further enhance his punches. * '''Thunder Surge: '''When Black's half-way in a fight, he is capable of absorbing electricity from the area, and being able to deliver thunder-imbued blows. ** '''Thunder Clap: '''By clasping his hands, he's capable of creating an electricity shockwave capable of paralyzing a Nocturne. ** '''Thunder Blur: '''Black slides towards his enemy, before delivering a series of thunder-powered jabs in rapid succesion, before finishing it with an uppercut. ** '''Thunder Straight: '''Black delivers a straight dash, with his fist being covered in spiraling electricity, like a drill, this attack's capable of piercing through walls. ** '''Thunder Hammer: '''His deadliest techinque, delivering an overhead double-ax handle coated in thunder electricity, strong enough to send someone six feet underground. * '''Agility: '''Being a primate-based Nocturne, he's got a natural ability to run fast and jump high, to the point he's been able to escalate buildings. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''Being a Nocturne, Light Energy should be damaging towards him, probably sending him to the ten count. * '''Bad Memory: '''Black has an amazing capability of forgetting a plan and how should he act, which leads to him almost blowing the cover of the Brotherhood, thankfully, he seems to be good at masking this. * '''Courage: '''Blindly loyal to VixenMask, Black's willing to put his life in the line for her, and for his older brother. Trivia * Black GorillaMask is based on the Blackback Gorilla, a younger male serving as protection to the older Silverback Gorilla ** In terms of design, Gallibon based him on the 1933 iteration of King Kong. ** His electric surge attacks are all inspired by the 1963 Kong. ** When it comes to speech patterns, he's inspired on Sylverster Stallone, down to his trademark lisp. ** His boxing career and fighting style are allusions to Stallone's most famous character: Rocky Balboa. ** He speaks with a thick Brooklyn Italian-American accent, again, allusion to Stallone. ** His attacks are allusions to those of Street Fighter's Balrog's lethal blows. * When he was in the A-Team parody, he was billed as portraying H.M. Murdock. * He has been stated to have terrible luck at gambling. * He believes rehearsals to be innecesary, which is why he tends to forget his lines on plans. * He has always wanted to climb the Empire State. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Electrokinetics Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Minor Villains